


Summer Nights

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Height Differences, Married Life, Sleepy Kisses, So Married, Spooning, Summer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Heatwaves are hard enough without having a human radiator for a husband.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly there is no Mick Rory reference in this fic. Man, I need to up my game.

Mindy glared at the clock. 4:27am. This was the third time tonight she’d woken up feeling smothered by the heat, and the hot body plastered to her sweaty back with his arms wrapped around her waist was not helping things. 

She kicked the covers down to give herself more space, squinting down at her captor in the dusky light of the painfully early summer dawn. Mindy tried to reach for her glasses on the bedside table but her fingers could only scrabble against the edge of the nightstand. When she finally manage to reach her frames with one finger after stretching and straining, there was a sniff from behind her and she was pulled back a fraction into a tighter squeeze, leaving her glasses painfully out of her reach. Mindy grit her teeth, trying to pry her husband’s arms off of her to no avail. Biting her tongue to keep quiet, she flailed in frustration.

There was a soft noise at her ear as the body curled around her shifted. 

“Ants in your pants, Min?” James mumbled, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck.

“It’s- too hot,” she said, vehemently pushing the covers all the way off. 

“Mm, blame Mark for the hot weather,” James shrugged, dropping a wet kiss to Mindy’s shoulder as he joined her in kicking the duvet off the bed.

“James, it’s _July_.”

“So? He still takes credit for it.” Mindy rolled her eyes, pushing at James’ arms.

“C’mon, lemme go, you limpet!”

“Nononono, Mindy, Mindy, don’t get out of bed, _don’t get out of-!_ ” Now James was awake, Mindy had no qualms about fighting her way out of her husband’s embrace; she practically threw herself towards the windows and pushed them open, inhaling fresh air as she plucked at her tank top, trying to fan herself with it.

“James, could you get the top window for me?” 

There was a whine from behind her. 

“James,” Mindy wheedled turning to look at her husband bathed in soft violet light in their bed. There was another whine, muffled now, as the Trickster buried his face in his pillow. He raised his arm, finger pointing towards the wardrobe. 

“My AirWalkers are by the door.” 

“Jaaaaames, pleeeeeease.” 

There was a soft, drawn-out groan as the Trickster flopped over onto his back, and then over onto his front again as he rolled towards Mindy and finally swung himself off the bed. Hitching up his pyjama shorts with one hand, he padded over to join Mindy at the window, fumbling with the handle of the window with closed eyes until it clicked and pushed it open further with his fingertips. 

"Thank youuuu," Mindy whispered, stretching up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

“Mm, you’re so small,” he said affectionately, bumping a kiss to Mindy’s forehead. 

“No, you’re just a beanpole,” Mindy countered, pecking a kiss to his collar and patting his stomach before James all but threw himself back into bed, settling down in the middle and spreading his arms and legs out like a starfish. 

“You gonna make space for me?” Mindy asked with a tired laugh.

“Nope. You woke me up and made me get out of bed. This is your penance.” 

“What, no bed? Oh no,” Mindy said sarcastically, folding her arms, “I’ll just have to sleep outside. Actually, you know what, that might be cooler…” 

James wiggled the fingers of the hand closest to her, beckoning her forwards. When she took his hand, he pulled her onto the bed with him and dragged her arm over his waist as he rolled onto his side so his back was to her. 

“Nope, means you get big spoon duty,” he chirped, wriggling as he settled himself. Mindy snorted, gently head-butting his shoulder as she shifted her arms into a more comfortable position around his lean frame. This was a punishment she could live with: she was was no longer held captive to James’ cuddling and she had cool breezes wafting against her back through the open window. This was better. Mostly. 

“Urgh, why do you have to be so hot?” Mindy muttered to herself, still keenly aware of the waves of heat still rolling off him. Mindy groaned, practically able to _see_ the smirk in her husband's reply.

“I can’t help it - it’s the Italian in me~” 

“Oh yeah? Well tell him to get out, because I’m overheating!” she sniggered, and James blew a loud, long raspberry at her. “Shh, don’t, you’ll wake up Billy!” she giggled, nudging her knee up against James' behind.

James snorted, closing his eyes. “Oh please, he’s a student now, Min - I’m pretty sure they don’t sleep. They just inhale caffeine and power through.” 

“Forget university, I’m pretty sure it’s his Uncle Piper that’s taught him that,” Mindy mumbled.

“Alright, maybeeee~” James agreed tiredly, patting the hand resting on his stomach, and Mindy couldn’t help but smile when the Trickster threaded his fingers through hers. 

 

Meanwhile, across the hall, Billy was sprawled on his front in bed, dozing peacefully, long-since soothed to sleep by the cool air curling through his open window. 

The office fan stood a foot from his bed didn't hurt either. 

What his parents didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them~

**Author's Note:**

> The “It’s July!” joke has actually been made by the Joker to Mark in the Robot Chicken DC Comics’ Special! **[Strong Language Warning for the link]** \- _http://alayne-stonecoldfox.tumblr.com/post/86210407044_


End file.
